The present invention relates to a spray apparatus for a deep fryer, and more particularly, to an improved spray apparatus having improved cleaning capabilities and safety features.
Deep fryers are commercially used by restaurants, institutional kitchens, and fast food establishments for cooking a variety of food products, such as french fries, fish, fried chicken, and the like. The food product is cooked by totally immersing it within a vat or tank that is filled with heated oil or shortening. The oil may be heated using a flow of heated gas that is forced or drawn through heat exchange tubes located within the cooking vat. The vat must be intermittently cleaned to remove food product which has accumulated in the vat.
The vat may be cleaned manually by directing a stream of shortening through a hose held by an operator. Since the shortening is at a high temperature, the operator must wear protective clothing such as gloves when handling the hose during the flushing operation. Manual cleaning can lead to splashing of the shortening onto the operator or other individuals, the floor, and other equipment, and is also labor intensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,006 to Moore et al. discloses a spray cleaning system having a tubular shower apparatus which discharges jets of cooking oil. However, the jets of the system of Moore are only directed along the interior wall surfaces of a vat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spray apparatus for a deep fryer which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the aforesaid difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.
The principles of the invention may be used to advantage to provide a device for safely and efficiently cleaning the vat of a deep fryer.
In accordance with a first aspect, a spray apparatus for a fryer system has a vat having four sides and a bottom. A plurality of heat exchange tubes extend across the vat. A fluid supply port is operably connected to a supply of fluid. A spray unit has at least one nozzle disposed above the plurality of heat exchange tubes and is operably connected to the fluid supply port. The spray unit is oriented to direct a flow of fluid onto the sides and bottom of the vat and onto the heat exchange tubes.
In accordance with another aspect, a spray apparatus for a fryer system includes a plurality of vats, each vat having four sides and a bottom. A plurality of heat exchange tubes extend across each vat. A fluid supply port is operably connected to a supply of fluid. A spray unit is operably connected to the fluid supply port and has at least one nozzle. The spray unit is adapted to be positioned above a selected vat to direct a flow of fluid onto the sides and bottom of the selected vat and onto the heat exchange tubes of the selected vat.
In accordance with yet another aspect, a spray apparatus for a fryer system includes a shield having a top and four side walls extending downwardly from outer edges of the top. A fitting is located on the shield for connection to a supply of fluid. A spray unit extends downwardly from the top of the shield and is operably connected to the fitting. The spray unit has at least one nozzle oriented to direct fluid outwardly and downwardly from the nozzle.
From the foregoing disclosure, it will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this area of technology, that the present invention provides a significant technological advance. Preferred embodiments of the invention can provide an efficient, effective and safe way of cleaning the vat of a deep fryer. These and additional features and advantages of the invention disclosed here will be further understood from the following detailed disclosure of certain preferred embodiments.